Avaritia
Avaritia (アワリティア Awaritia) is the leader of the Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality As the leader of the Black Knights and an Index Saint, he is determined to complete his mission at any cost. Even if he cares for his subordinates, he seems ready to sacrifice them to accomplish the mission, as showed when he let Ira go out for mission, despite his serous injuries. Apparently, he is also the type of person who knows his own limits. Although holding the position of the strongest Saint, he seems to well aware that even his power is not enough against Lieselotte's. As such, before becoming a Black Knight, he is said to have been desperately looking for external manpower to support Index. He also has a hatred for the dragon which consumes him as for Lieselotte. In the game, Avaritia's voice represents a cold and determined personality. In the anime, his voice is much softer and somewhat bored until the final battle with Lieselotte. Biography : Main article: Georgius of the Rainbow In the past, he was a Saint of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, called Georgius of the Rainbow. To normal people, he was known as Sant Jordi, a knight who defeated an evil dragon to save a princess. However, Yukiko Hirohara seemed to be the only one who noticed Sant Jordi and Georgius of the Rainbow were one and the same. Georgius met Misao Kusakabe at some time around 1936 when he was looking for external power to support Index in the future. In 1945, Georgius and the other Saints were sent by Index to Ayamegaoka to eliminate it's top priority threat, Lieselotte Werckmeister. She appeared to be too powerful, however. She killed his subordinates and seriously injured him. As a last resort, he used his forbidden technique, Contract of the Rainbow to split Lieselotte's soul and the VoidStone within her into seven fragments to weaken her. Lieselotte had one of the fragments inside her body and was sealed within a crystal. The other Fragments, due to the technique, were scattered across six parallel worlds. He seemingly died afterwards, until Misao decided to use her shikigami to keep Georgius and his subordinate's souls in Red Night to guard the imprisoned witch by using Larvaes as bodies. Thus, the Black Knights were born. Afterwards, they put themselves into a state of hibernation. Sixty four years later, in 2009, all of the fragments of Lieselotte's VoidStone, now in the bodies of seven teenagers, were incidentally gathered in Ayamegaoka when they were dragged into the Red Night. At first, the Black Knights intended to let the Fragments die by the hands of the Larvaes. However, as the Fragments possessed a part of Lieselotte's power, it's bearers were able to utilise it to fend off the Larvaes until Red Night ended. Later, when they accidentally found the crystal which was imprisoning Lieselotte, the Black Knights realized that the Fragments had become too dangerous and decided to take action. Plot New Mission On September 21st, Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu found the crystal imprisoning Lisette by chance and tried to save her. Unwilling to let the seal break, Avaritia awakened and summoned the other Black Knights. He ordered his comrades to eliminate the invaders. However, before they could finish the three off, Red Night ended. Red Night would occur many times later, and the Black Knights would assault the Fragments on those occasion. However, their side took heavy casualties until over time, they died one by one by the hands of their targets. Eventually, only Superbia and Avaritia remained to defend the crystal and kill the Fragments. The Witch Awakens On October 29th, Yukiko invaded the Crystal Palace to avenge Takahisa's death. Superbia was able to keep Avaritia from having to engage combat. However, he suffered intense pain as she temporarily let the seal loose to fight her enemies. The situation took a turn for the worst when Shiori Momono appeared and assaulted both sides. Avaritia was able to put up a shield to protect himself, but this strained him even further. As Superbia took off into the air to deal with Shiori, Yukiko slipped past Avaritia and approached the crystal, attempting to destroy it. Instead, she was absorbed, causing Lieselotte to awaken as a Fragment returned to her body. However, she was still weak and Avaritia used high-speed chanting to put her to sleep again. He barely managed to keep the seal intact until the rest of the Fragments were transported into the real world when Red Night ended. Black Dragon In the final Red Night, Lieselotte slowly regained her power and it was only a matter of time before she could break free. As Lieselotte rejoiced her upcoming revival, Avaritia left the Crystal Palace and told Superbia to undo the seal on his body. Superbia was reluctant, but Avaritia said that it was too late and he, or rather Georgius of the Rainbow, was dead from the beginning. Therefore, he asked her to unleash the dragon within his body to crush all the remaining Fragments and Lieselotte. Superbia complied, and Avaritia was absorbed by the dragon. His remaining consciousness led the dragon to the bridge to fulfill his final wish. Unfortunately, he encountered resistance from Shiori Momono and Kukuri Tachibana and was killed by Shiori at her full power. Other media Anime In the anime, Avaritia did not stay at the crystal palace all the time. He started to set out and observe his subordinates' fight when it was Acedia's turn to battle the Fragments. When Acedia was killed by Kukuri and Scholastica ran away, he commented that the power of bond that the Black Knights' targets were relying on was indeed a fearsome power, but it was also fragile. In the next Red Night, when Invidia and Scholastica set out for combat, he also headed out with Superbia to observe. However, he noticed that Lisette was struggling to break the seal while he was away, forcing him to return and put her to sleep again. Suddenly, a column of light erected from afar. Avaritia noticed that Scholastica had been killed by an unknown enemy. In episode 10, when Yukiko assaulted the palace to avenge Takahisa, Avaritia watched Superbia kill and extract the VoidStone fragment from her abdomen. Seeing Yukiko lying dead on the ground, Kakeru, who had just arrived, charged at Superbia in rage. Superbia was about to intercept him, but did not expect of Shiori's attack. Avaritia stood between her and Shiori to protect her, resulting in his arm being cut off. The arm fell on Superbia's face, making her lose balance and drop the shard. Avaritia ordered to recover the shard quickly, but Yuka picked it up and throw it into the crystal, much to everyone's astonishment. Lisette, who received more magical power turned into Lieselotte and broke the seal. She then killed Yuka and received another fragment, restoring her power even further. To prevent any more fragments being absorbed, Avaritia used a spell to expel them from Red Night. However, Shiori remained and said that she would also fight as an apostle of Index. Avaritia agreed and transformed into a dragon to fight Lieselotte. Later in the battle, when Superbia managed to hold Lieselotte down. Avaritia shot a seven-colored beam at both of them. However, it was later revealed that his attack failed and Avaritia was killed, along with everyone who participated in the battle. In episode 12, it turned out that everything happened at the crystal palace was a precognition of what would have happened if Kakeru decided to protect Yuka from Lieselotte's spell. To prevent that fate from happening, Kakeru stabbed himself in the neck, shocking everyone witnessing at the scene. Fortunately, Yuka managed to nullify the power of the sword, saving Kakeru. They were later taken away to a safer place when Red Night ended. Avaritia ordered Superbia to keep watch on them in the real world while he prepared for combat. A short time later, Lieselotte captured Yuka and forced Kakeru to start up Hell fall again. However, while she was not paying attention, Avaritia ambushed and teleported her away, allowing Kakeru and Superbia to called a truce. Lieselotte took little time to incapacitate him and return to the battlefield. Later on, when Kakeru used Shiori's shard of the VoidStone to suck her into the space-time rift, Avaritia used his last strength to stop Lieselotte from shooting a spell at Kakeru. Both he and Lieselotte were trapped in the space-time rift; Avaritia's ultimate fate was left unknown. Powers & Abilities Throughout the story, Shiori mentioned that Avaritia was a very powerful magus, whose position was unquestioned for half a century. As a result, the team under his command was considered to be the most powerful combination found in Index. However, as he bore both the dragon and Lieselotte's seal, he never had the chance to fully show the extent of his power. Nevertheless, the fact that he fought the dragon alone in the past and imprisoned Lieselotte inside the Red Night while carrying a great burden on himself, proved that his magical capabilities transcended any of his subordinates. In the final battle, he broke the seal and unleashed the dragon within his body. The dragon proceeded to consume all his power, becoming even stronger as a result. It was even capable of using Georgius's trademark technique, Contract of the Rainbow. Shiori commented that letting the dragon repeatedly use the technique would eventually cause the very root of reality to shatter. Relationships Lieselotte Werckmeister: Avaritia had a deep hatred for Lieselotte, and would do anything to stop her, even if it costed his own life. He didn't seem to have any pity for her, even when her other personality, Lisette, cried in her dream. He assumed she was mocking them and put her to sleep again. Superbia: Superbia is shown as being his most trustworthy comrade out of all the Black Knights. The two of them often stayed in the Crystal Palace to watch over Lieselotte. Even if Superbia loved him, Avaritia's feelings toward her is unclear. Lisette noticed that they seemed to be like lovers. It's possible he loved her too, but he put his mission ahead of his own feelings. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Avaritia Concept1.jpg|Avaritia's concept art File:11eyes TV Avaritia Screenshot2.jpg Avaritia Manga Scan1.png Trivia *In the anime, Avaritia only transformed into the dragon in Kakeru's vision if the latter failed to save Yuka beforehand. Also, he was barely conscious when he transformed in the game, while in the anime, he took full control of the dragon. **Furthermore, in the game, he is able to stop easily a Shiori's spell while in the anime, he showed some troubles to ward off her attack, and even lost an arm in the process. *Another difference between the game and the anime is that in the game, Avaritia is said to be almost gigantic (second only to Gula) while in the anime, he is not much bigger compare to other Black Knights. *It appears that Avaritia holds a deep hatred for Lieselotte and share a nemesis relationship with her. This was turned into an S&M relationship in the 11eyes OVA. *His name "Avaritia" means Avarice in Latin, which is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Avaritia, in the Black Knights's fancomics, has the most minor role, often appearing at the ending of episodes. *He's is the only one to not fighting against the Fragments in the anime, despite being the leader. In the game, he fought against Shiori and Kukuri in the last battle, but it was more the cursed Dragon rather than Georgius himself. Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages Category:Male characters